The present disclosure relates to adaptable clinical environments and particularly, to modular components for installation into a clinical environment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to modular panels or units having patient-care components or service-delivery components coupled thereto.
Modular components for dividing open spaces into cubicles and rooms are well known.
A modular patient room for installation in a healthcare facility having gas supply lines, electrical supply lines, and water supply lines in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes wall panels having oppositely facing spaced apart wall surfaces, oppositely facing spaced apart side walls configured for joining to the side wall of another wall panel, a top surface, a bottom surface, and an interior. One of the wall panels includes a conduit having a first end extending through a wall surface of the wall panel and a second end separated from the first end by an internal portion disposed in the interior of wall panel, the second end extending through one of the sidewalls, top surface, and bottom surface and being configured for connection to one of the gas, electrical and water supply lines. The modular patient room may also include couplings in the side walls connected to the second end of the conduit, the couplings being designed and arranged to couple conduits of abutting wall panels. Also a cavity may be formed in the wall surface so that the first end of conduit can extend through cavity of wall surface, and a panel may be pivotally attached to wall surface to pivot between a first position in which first end of conduit is concealed and a second position in which first end of conduit is accessible. The conduit may be gas piping or electrical wiring.
A modular system for use in a healthcare facility in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a plurality of wall panels having side walls and a unit having edge walls and also having water supply and waste water conduits formed therein for connection to a water-using device. The edge walls of the unit and the side walls of the wall panels include connectors configured to join to connectors of other wall panels and units. The unit may be a shower, a toilet, or a sink.
According to another aspect of this disclosure, an apparatus for use in a healthcare facility to dispense water to a point of care in the healthcare facility is provided. The apparatus comprises a headwall unit mounted to a wall of the healthcare facility. The headwall unit has a gas outlet through which gas is delivered. The apparatus further comprises a water dispenser coupled to the headwall unit. The water dispenser is coupled to a water line of the healthcare facility and the water dispenser is operable to dispense water to the point of care. In some embodiments, the water dispenser filters the water, and in other embodiments, the water dispenser sterilizes the water. Alternatively, the water dispenser is coupled to a modular wall unit.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.